In computer service management, a service management ticketing system is used for managing and maintaining tickets such as incident, problem, and change tickets. The service management ticketing system ensures that administrator tasks of service management on a managed computer system are performed in a specific order. However, there is no way to prevent an administrator from logging onto the managed computer system and carrying out a task without a valid service management ticket. In computer service management, there is a demand for managing and controlling administrator access to managed computer systems. Currently known solutions are related to access restrictions.